The present invention relates to foot operated musical devices and more particularly to a novel method of operation of tambourine, guiro, cymbals and cowbells with feet. The use of foot operated musical instruments are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,957 issued to Matt Anderson discloses a foot operated playing device, where tambourine is mounted onto a foot pedal coupled with a base pad. Although this device can be played by foot; there are chances that while playing the device the foot may slip from the instrument, because there is no connection between the foot and the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,239 issued to L. Blumenfled discloses a tambourine jingle rim supporting and actuating mechanism. This instrument can be played by tapping with foot at the base of the longitudinally mounted tambourine jingle rim. Although this device has advantage of axial movement and limited secondary movement, its main draw back is that it is operated by an extra pedal and is not secured onto the feet firmly. Because of the pedal tapping by the toe end of the foot, and because of the intense movement, there may be strain and pain in the calf muscles of the leg after certain period of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,197 issued to John Bills, discloses a tambourine that is connected onto a foot pedal and strike the leg of the operator near calf muscles above the operator's foot operating the foot pedal. If the operator strikes the pedal hard it may injure the calf muscles of the operator.
U.S. Publication No. 2005/0028601 discloses a foot operated tambourine playing device for playing with left or right foot. This device can be fixed onto the toe end of the user's feet. The main drawback of this invention is that it is made of metal and is heavy.
U.S. Publication No. 2009/0087158 A1 by wolfgang Payerl discloses a musical rhythm instrument with sounding devices where the instrument is fastened to the user's feet. The main disadvantage of this invention is that it requires extra strings for attaching to the users feet and may be heavier for children or elderly people who would like to use the instrument.
While the prior art achieve their objectives, they do not disclose any of the elements of the present invention, and do not provide a tambourine shoe with jingles, bells, clacker, clapper, metal shakers or removable tap shoe soles which can be fixed onto both feet of a user.